xyon_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Family Pride
Family Pride is the homeworld of the Xai civilization, and the the capital of the Xai Ascendancy. For nearly 15,000 years, the world has been under the control of the Patriarch of the Xai, Shala Alla Tok, and governed free of the strife and chaos that frequents most of the Xyon Sector. It is the most populous and most important planet in the entire sector, and very much an icon to the Xai people. Family Pride is considered the most holy planet in the sector with Xai'athus serving as its equal. The Xai were placed on the planet by the being known as the Creator in 1 XE, in which he designated the world as their home, and named the planet for them as the pride of his work and a gift to his children, hence the meaning of the name. Every Xai has wanted to visit the planet at least once in their lives, seeing as the unattainable jewel in their dreams. History Early History & Expansion Like the rest of the Xyon Sector's worlds, Family Pride was created in -1000 XE, one thousand years before the creation of the Xai species. It was created to serve as their homeworld, and to have all the resources that were needed to establish a fully functioning society with minimal effort. The world was given the name Family Pride due to the fact that it was the possession of the proud family of Xai species that were to soon exist, though this was not known to the Xai at the time of the creation. Family Pride like the rest of Xyon, did not experience the period of nation-states, and was governed by a single planetary government immediately following the creation of its native population. The Xai Ascendancy was to be the only ruling authority of Family Pride as the Creator intended, and thus no consideration was ever given to the idea that more powers may come to hold it. The Xai constructed the Patriarchal Spire in 751 XE to serve as the seat of government of the Ascendancy in the capital city, and designed it to be the tallest building on the planet. Home to several millions of Imperial Xai, the spire today continues to fulfill its purpose as the home of the Patriarch of the Xai, and his family. For most of its history, Family Pride was a relatively roomy planet, with lush forests and grasslands, temperate terrain, and gentle slopes and mountains. However, the widescale urbanization took place shortly after 3,500 XE, which relatively sooner than the government of the planet had expected. By 6,000 XE, the birthrate of the Xai species was forcing the inhabitants of the planet to build upwards, and by 7,000 XE, deep underground. The marring of the landscape resulted in the current development of Family Pride as a ecumenopolis. Geography Surface Family Pride is a large planet with an empty core (hollowed out around 3,750 XE), and a crystalline crust known as Sardonikium. Family Pride has grown into a heavily-populated ecumenpolis, with a massive population of some two trillion beings. The planet has only two major oceans, the Pharian Ocean and the Great Oriental Sea, the first which serves as a major recreation spot for tourists and politicians, and the latter which is used as a government facility region and reservior for the population. The mountains and forests which onces covered the planet completely have since been long ago removed and replaced by the black ish-purple obsidian skyscrapers of the Xai. The cities are divided into thousands of mega-blocks that house hundreds of thousands of residents, and produce many of the consumer goods nor required to be produced in the designated industrial sectors of the planet. The planet is divided into dozens of quadrants which are further divided zones which are governed as individual cities. It should be noted that Family Pride's cities are not limited to the surface. Family Pride's core was long ago hallowed out to make way for the expanding population of the Xai. Massive undergorund cities have replaced the once molten center of Family Pride. It is however, the most dangerous region of the planet, overrun by insane murderers and rapists with no home on the surfaces, dejected by Family Pride's society. Environment Family Pride's atmosphere is very clear during the night, meaning that the population has an unimpeded view the stars and celestal objects beyond their world. However, it lacks the amazing view one would have on the world of Midnight. The population produces trillions of tons of waste every hour, with the vast majority of it recycled and reused so as to preserve time, money, and resources. The planet's underground industrial-sized recycling centers reprocess the waste, and send it back to the surface for resell. For the more dangerous waste such as toxic refuse and spent energy cores, these are sent to one of Family Pride's moons for reprocessing. Given Family Pride's massive population and heavy industrialization, the government was quick to see to it that Family Pride was able to use sustainable energy meathods to keep the wheels of society going, and prevent pollution from destroying the planet. Carbon dioxcide would normally reign supreme on such a world, yet do to preventative measures undertaken by Family Pride early on, it is not a major issue for the populace. The underground cities of Family Pride produce the lion's share of the world's energy supplies. Many of these power stations however, have been abandoned to the extremely dangerous and hyper-aggressive Kordanian criminals residing in the underground cities, and have long since occupied the stations. Category:Family Pride Category:Planets Category:Xai'athus Sub-Sector Category:Copyright